guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rebirth
i personally think the "recharge time: 0" should be left there, lest it'd seem as if some information is missing instead. people would come here, then go "eh, what's the recharge time? why doesn't it say how long it takes to recharge? stupid wiki." Nuble 01:05, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Well, maybe. but then why not have everything? I dunno, I can see your point, but we could have "Health Sacrifice: 0", you know? Or "Energy Regeneration: 0". I think it makes more sense to omit entries that aren't relevant, just like the skill box in Guild Wars itself does. i.e. if a skill has no recharge time it doesn't have any recharge info at all. LordBiro/Talk 05:24, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Well, to be fair, in game it stills lists recharge time as 0 in the skills screen. Gravewit :No, it does not. :He's right, it doesn't LordBiro/Talk 07:17, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Health sacrifice isn't counted as a "skill cost", since the amount needed for sacrifice is written in the skill description instead. as for energy regen, the upkeep kind of cost is unique only to monk skills, so while it's irrelevant to put to every single skill page, might be a good idea to put it on all monk skills. likewise, all warrior skills would have an adrenaline entry. Nuble 05:40, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Well, I think that's unnecessary. If a skill doesn't have a recharge time, why put it in? If a skill doesn't have an energy cost, why put it in? If a location doesn't have any henchmen, should it have a henchmen level in it? :/ That's my opinion anyway, but of course this is a democracy :) If everyone prefers to use a 0 entry then fair enough, but this isn't what Guild Wars does LordBiro/Talk 07:19, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) i don't really mind either way. in any case. the info codes i generated for all the monk skills conform to the current formatting; entry doesn't exist if value is 0. check them out. Nuble 07:21, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Hehe, show off :P LordBiro/Talk 09:06, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) To Bullet Or Not To Bullet? I noticed that Geeman removed the bullets from the Usage section, which, imo, makes it much harder to distinguish between the various usage notes (due to the lack of distinctive spacing between points). I guess this is just a style standard we must follow? :I removed the bullets because the sentences after them were very very long. Bullets should only be used in lists with short, straigth to the point sentences. --Geeman 08:46, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) Rebirth + Rezsig bug? I just found the following usage note by User:70.127.188.205 about Rebirth at PvE WoH Monk|Mo/Me PvE WoH Monk "if timed correctly with Resurrection Signet (very difficult), they will receive full health and be teleported to the caster of rebirth's location." Can anyone confirm this or elaborate?? 134.130.4.46 22:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Well I can confrime that when 2 people use rebirth, that the target can be rez to one location and then teleport to the other rezer so I guess that it can work with other rez.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, I was dead and Sister Tai had a Resurrection Chant going and Seagaurd Gita was doing Rebirth, I was amazed taht they both finished at the same time and... I was transported back, had my skills disabled, but had full health and 25% hp. I didn't even know that could happen. I figured one would happen and cancel the other like usual but I guess if they finish at the same time? Meanwhile it would be nice if the darn guys wouldnt start casting if someone else is already rezzing. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 01:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yes I too have encountered similar occurences- I timed my Ressurect exactly with my Talkhora's Rebirth and the ressurected player was given an extra boost in health! :) Leeroythefeared 16:33, 3 June 2007 (CDT) counter claim wth..... What is the point of the counter claim section, if it really is needed it should be put into the notes section, can someone also look at trying to reduce the amount of text in the notes its massive 0_0. It might not be possible to reduce the notes though but i do know the counter claim section is not in the correct place. Xeon 23:30, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I "restructured" the Notes. Killed everything that's obvious from the skill description (e.g. that paragraph about how long your skills are shut down at what attribute value). I think I kept the spirit of the "counter claim" in the Notes that I left. And, yeah, Rebirth is now far from the best res. I think you can say that Sunspear Rebirth Signet really takes the prize in terms of overall utility (fast casting, teleportation, target healed fully). — 130.58 (talk) 23:53, 11 December 2006 (CST) Shadow step? does it work wiht shadow step? on the delay, if you shadow step after casting this will the teammate follow? :yes, just tested in isle of nameless, the ressurected character will be rebirthed to your location after you shadow step--71.64.115.233 01:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::The note about the delay before the teleport was removed but I also verified it works. I remember back when I did PvE, you could rebirth and walk backwards and the target would end up teleporting back where you were after taking a few steps. I tried using AoD and rebirth: AoD somewhere at a distance, cast rebirth, cancel AoD during the delay. The target ended up with me at the point where AoD dropped me off. --Fyren 01:02, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Stub status May I ask what is keeping this article from having its stub status removed? --GodofJur 19:36, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't have a Nightfall skill trainer listed. --Kale Ironfist 19:38, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Fair enough, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. --GodofJur 19:39, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Rebirth and Divine Favour Does rebirth benefit from the additional healing effect of divine favour? Bonsai nine 07:11, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :no. 67.162.10.70 07:43, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, but before the revive. So no.M Javabean 04:01, 22 July 2007 (CDT) not in eotn this skill isnt in eotn, i checked both Sida and Ybobb. Feardrake. 17:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) it doesnt matter you need Proph to get EoTN anyways and Rebirth is in proph :) :You don't need prophecies. Lord of all tyria 21:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) yea, you do its an expansion to proph. :No, it's an expansion to any of the 3 campaigns. It's just on the proph map, but you don't need proph specifically. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :(ec) "Eye of the North requires at least one of the Guild Wars campaigns to play, and focuses on high-level content for existing characters.". You need Proph, Factions, OR NF. Not all of them, and not a specific one. It makes sense to get this if you have proph, but it isn't required. --Shadowcrest 00:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) PvE/PvP i think this really need a PvP form. since it wont be used at PvP at all, if you get something like double range or sumthing it ll be a little useful at PvP. :It's quite nearly useless in PvE, too, but that doesn't stop lots of people from carrying it. Quizzical 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I use it with echo or arcane echo